


【礼尊】驯狮

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *人类礼x兽化程度仅10%的狮子尊*架空设定，全篇pwp，没有什么剧情，都是为了开车服务





	【礼尊】驯狮

周防尊醒来后眼前一片漆黑，四周空间很狭窄，稍微动了动撞到了头，头上的耳朵委屈地压了下来。想起来自己之前还关在地下交易场的笼子里，看这样子自己是要被哪个有钱人买下了吗？敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了轮子摩擦地面的声音，估计是被装进行李箱里了。  
行李箱停止移动由竖直变为平放，锁扣打开的“咔嗒”声响起，周防警惕起来，从黑暗中透进一丝光亮，箱子被打开，外面的光有些过于强烈，瞳仁骤缩成一条缝隙依然觉得刺眼，抬手遮挡一下却被人抓着手腕拉开。  
“让我看看脸。”对方的声音很温柔，周防绷紧的身体一下子放松下来，体温略低的手指掐着他的下巴抬起，眼前的人类有着漂亮的靛青发色以及一双深邃如潭水的紫色眼眸，精致的五官赏心悦目周防不禁看得有些出神，鼻梁上架着一副方形无框眼镜更显得知性沉稳。  
“姿色不错，名字？”对方的声音低沉悦耳，性感地仿佛能让耳朵怀孕。  
“他叫周防尊，是只刚成年的18岁小狮子。”地下交易场的老板上手掰开周防的嘴巴露出前几天刚换好的牙齿。“宗像先生如果喜欢，我这就把他的犬牙拔掉……”  
戴眼镜的青发男人抬手制止：“不用了，我很满意。”说着摸上周防左耳耳骨上戴的出售商品标号牌。“哦呀，R-03号么。”  
“既然宗像先生决定了，那么我们一手交钱一手交货。”交易场老板谄媚地搓了搓手。被称为“宗像先生”的男人只是浅笑着推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“不用急，给他刻上奴隶纹吧。”  
“好的，好的。”  
周防尊一脸茫然，被老板拽着脖子上套着的粗重的颈环拖出行李箱，拖到旁边椅子上用皮带绑住手脚，随后交易场老板拿出刻纹专用针抹上酒精消毒：“宗像先生，贵家族家纹刻在什么地方？”  
青发男人走过来掐住周防的下颚稍微用力让他露出倾长的脖颈：“颈侧。”  
针扎破颈侧皮肤的那一刻有些痛，不过也不是不能忍受，周防尊咬紧下唇一直到繁杂的家纹刻完都没吭一声。  
地下交易场的老板数着钱走了，周防尊知道自己被卖给这个衣装华丽的男人了，他早就知道在地下交易场只有死与被卖两种结果，不对，准确来说半兽人这种相比起人类来说低贱的种族只有这两种结果。  
脖子里的颈环被白皙修长的手指勾起，柔软的红色头发略微有些散乱，额发长地都遮住了鎏金色的眼睛，颈侧的奴隶纹还在隐隐作痛，比起猫耳要圆润一些的耳朵可怜地垂着，身后的尾巴也一动不动，身上用来蔽体的衣服有些残破了。  
“你身上好脏啊，”男人把他抱起来脸上划过一丝诧异。“哦呀，好轻，我以为成年狮子都会很重呢。”  
跟着那个老板从来没填饱过肚子怎么增加体重，周防本想这么说，却是胃里的动静帮他回答了。  
叫宗像的男人只是浅笑，完全没有嫌恶的意味：“我这就喂饱你。”  
新主人的家很大，像是故事书里提到的城堡那样富丽堂皇，宗像手里拿着杀菌过的生肉举到周防嘴边，周防尊警惕地碰了碰确认没有危险才放心地张口吃进去。镜片后紫罗兰色的眼睛微微眯起：“要尽快熟悉我的气味，知道了吗？”周防只是把脸埋在对方手里的食物间进食并没有回应。  
猛然间颈后的环被扯起，沉重的铁环刚好抵上喉咙传来阵阵窒息感，宗像礼司只是想警告性地惩罚一下于是很快就松了手：“回应呢，周防君？”  
窒息感久久难以散去，周防张开口急促地喘着气瞪了他一眼：“……知道了……”  
“很好。”宗像这才恢复方才的温柔继续喂食。  
两个女佣走过来领着周防尊进了浴室。明亮但不刺眼的灯光，浓浓的雾气，宽敞的浴池，温度刚好的热水，周防本来想等水浸到肩膀等个十秒就起来，然而才刚有一点动作就被女佣按着头再次摁进水里，经过一番折腾才终于洗干净身体换上了女佣准备的新衣服。  
尾椎处刚好有个洞可以让尾巴穿过，甩了甩尾巴很舒服很愉快，除了脖子上拿不掉的沉重的铁质颈环。  
周防尊知道在地下交易场所买半兽人的都是有钱人，毕竟也只有有钱人才有这个闲情逸致买低一等的种族当做宠物豢养，他也听说过有些上流贵族买姿色漂亮的半兽人就是为了把他们当成可以尽情泄火的性伴侣，只是当被压在King size的柔软床上时还是愣住了，他可是只公狮子啊，不是母狮子！  
下意识推拒着眼前的男人却被压制住，宗像礼司薄唇轻启简单地命令着：“别动。”毕竟是被卖给人类了，周防闭上眼睛想着随便他要对自己做什么吧，颈侧却传来凉丝丝的触感，睁开眼看到宗像手里拿着药膏抹到刚刚刻下奴隶纹的位置，略微有些疑惑地盯着他看，大概是察觉到这只小狮子的疑问了，宗像礼司一边把药膏抹匀一边解释：“抹上药恢复地会快一点。”  
实际上半兽人无论体力还是恢复能力都远超人类，可以说完美地拥有着人类与兽类的优点，身体素质又强得可怕，本来怎么看都应该是由强大的半兽人奴役人类方，却因为人类凭借着手中握有的权力将半兽人驱逐出去并剥夺了正常生活的权利沦为低等种族。  
药很快渗透进皮下，周防尊正想着对方接下来会有什么动作自己又要怎么应对时看到这男人松开领结解下来，随后眼前一黑，周防抬手想要抵抗就听到了对方的低音在耳边响起：“我说了别动，听话。”虽然心里不是很想顺从，视线被剥夺的现在也不得不静观其变。  
漆黑中感受到上方传来说话声：“我一直都很想买只狮子，奈何一直遇不到合适的。”微凉的手指轻轻抚着周防兽耳里短小的绒毛，耳朵里侧皮下充斥着大量的毛细血管和神经元，轻微的抚触激起的刺激微弱却又不容忽视，耳朵抖动几下想要摆脱他的抚摸，可是宗像的手根本纠缠不休，黑暗中这种微妙的感觉放大数倍传遍全身。  
“不过你的姿色还不错，我喜欢你的发色。”宗像另一只手捏起周防额前一缕凑上前轻吻，发丝上还留有洗发香波的味道。而周防尊有些不知所措不知这种情况该怎么应对，侧身抓紧身下的床单本想远离这个人类，可是他抚摸耳朵的力度太舒服了忍不住想让他再摸摸另一只耳朵。像是被看穿了这个想法，宗像礼司转去摸另只被冷落的耳朵，轻微的摩挲引起的刺激直直地冲向大脑，周防不禁乖巧地伏下身子喉间发出舒服的呼呼声。  
“哦呀，很舒服吗？”耳边传来宗像礼司的轻笑声。“说是狮子，其实也是只大猫啊。”另只手轻轻抚摸着周防的下颚处，大猫找了个舒服的姿势躺好仰起头把脆弱的脖子暴露出来让宗像摸。这只狮子的适应能力还挺厉害的，宗像礼司见过有些贵族买回来的半兽人，很多都是要主人调教数次才会变得亲近主人。周防尊的表现有些出乎意料，宗像还想着慢慢来，然而现在有点想早点开始调教这只大猫了。  
拇指指腹轻柔地抚过周防尊的嘴唇，即使蒙上他的眼睛宗像也知道对方那双鎏金色眼眸肯定透露着茫然，毕竟是刚成年的小狮子，调教雏总能给内心带来强烈的满足感，宗像这才理解为何有些贵族宁可费些事也要不辞辛劳亲自调教而不是选择买早就调教好的半兽人。  
用力捏着周防的下巴迫使他张开嘴，随后把手指伸了进去，小狮子凭借着本能张口咬着宗像的手指，他想起了磨牙时期把笼子的铁条当做磨牙棒结果咬坏了不知道多少根铁条为此少不了挨打。现在周防已经学乖，人类手指可是很脆弱的，感触到犬牙碰到手指后就松开保持这个力度往复啃咬。  
“试着舔我的手指，周防。”  
柔软的舌头试探着接触嘴里咬着的手指，湿润的指节舔起来略微有些凉，宗像手指在小狮子的口腔里搅动戏弄柔软的红舌，舌尖被捏住使得吞咽变困难起来，周防拨开对方的手擦了擦唇边溢出的唾液丝。  
欺身压近，宗像碰了碰他的嘴唇：“让我教你一些更舒服的事吧。”  
唇上传来柔软的触感，周防身体紧绷着不敢乱动，湿软的舌尖在唇瓣上辗转流连，很快小狮子的薄唇就被舔得湿漉漉的，宗像礼司轻吮对方下唇唇瓣轻柔地咬啮几下。见对方只是轻微啃咬周防尊便胆子大了起来咬住宗像的上唇。  
半兽人的牙齿很尖利，小狮子很小心地注意着不弄疼他，宗像很是满意：“你理解地很快嘛。”双方互相吮咬对方的唇瓣直到宗像的舌头拨开周防本就不设防的齿关长驱直入。舌尖相抵的那一刻周防有些懵，对方的舌头柔软灵活地舔过齿列和敏感的上颚最后与口中的软肉勾缠在一起，舌头被吮吸咬啮像是要被吃掉这种感觉还真是前所未有，周防尊有些被动地承受着对方在自己口中的肆虐。黏着在一起的唇舌分开时牵扯出一根晶莹的唾液丝，小狮子的嘴巴微微张合着补充氧气。  
“学会了吗？”宗像礼司的手滑入衣服里摸着半兽人天生的好身材，掌心揉过腰侧沿着肌理抚上胸肌，指腹在乳晕处轻微摩挲引起些微细痒。周防尊抬手环住宗像的脖子咬了上去，动作有些粗鲁，笨拙地模仿对方的做法却不得章法只是一味地啃咬，犬牙不小心咬破了宗像礼司的下唇，尝到淡淡的铁锈味才后知后觉地舔了舔伤口权当应急消毒。宗像只是抹掉血丝：“不用急，慢慢来。”  
小狮子的脸上显露出些微绯红，凭借本能摸索着解开宗像的衣扣。  
察觉对方的体温在逐步升高喘息愈发急促，身后的尾巴轻轻拍打着床铺，莫不是发情了。宗像摸上他的脸，周防的体表烫得吓人，大概是发情期太难受了，周防主动握着宗像微凉的手轻蹭。  
先帮他射出来一次好了。宗像礼司这样想着扒下周防的裤子握上猫科动物长有细小倒刺的生殖器，这倒是他第一次见尺寸这么大的，以往只是养过猫，性质倒也相似。带有薄茧的手掌甫一触碰到略显火热的性器就感受到它又胀大了些许，缓慢上上下下撸动着，抬眼看到蒙着眼睛的周防尊正困扰地躺在床上小声喘息，估计是从来没经历过发情期所以不知所措吧。  
也听说过，地下交易场所的半兽人宠物吃的食物里都掺杂着推迟发情期的药物，仅仅是因为刚成年的半兽人价值不菲，而药物停用后的副作用也很明显，发情期会变得极其紊乱，性情凶猛的半兽人甚至会更加有攻击性。  
有趣，宗像礼司仔细地抚过柱身每一处有节奏地施加刺激，周防尊的身体颤得厉害起来，尾巴舒服地缠上宗像的手像是推拒又像是鼓励，他知道发情的大猫不满足是不会停下来的，于是另一只手沿着股缝往上摸索到生殖器下方的会阴处轻柔地抚摸。  
“……啊、啊……”周防突然叫了出来，紧接着咬紧嘴唇，脑子本就因着发情而显得混沌不清，现在更是不知道自己到底怎么了为什么方才宗像礼司摸过的那一处会那么舒服。  
“不用忍着，叫出声来。”宗像温和地循循善诱，手上的动作加快，指腹沿着小小的刺施加刺激，从生殖器根部掌握着力道握紧这样上下撸动。周防尊难耐地动了动腰，双腿在宗像手掌的引导下打得更开，从下身传来的快感酥软了全身，耳朵无力地垂着，双手虽然放在宗像肩膀上却也因为太舒服了而不想推开对方。  
揉抚会阴的手指转而摸上后穴穴口，此时宗像停了下来，在周防的疑惑中拉开床边的抽屉取出支润滑剂，滑凉的黏液挤在掌心揉开，双手握住周防的性器从下往上仔细地抹匀，润滑剂减少了阻力摩擦却不知为何像是加大了对敏感点的刺激，宗像修长的手指只是轻微触碰就让小狮子的身体一阵阵痉挛，周防轻喘着，同时又期待着。指节上挤上少许润滑黏液单手揉开，宗像礼司摸上穴口在四周打转抹上润滑剂，随后说了一声：“别紧张，放轻松。”就挤入了一根指节。  
异物进入体内异常不适，周防动着腰想要摆脱，却在对方再次摸上性器抚慰时顺从了。穴内的手指整根没入抚触着湿热的内壁，此时继续增加了第二根手指。不算很粗的手指在润滑剂的帮助下进入地还算顺利，宗像缓慢地在对方体内进进出出外加转动好让穴口适应，指腹摸到凸起的一点时便着力去刺激那里，周防的身体顿时紧绷着颤抖起来，在宗像眼里绷直后背挺起胸部就像是任君品尝一般，于是他也这么做了，俯下身将胸前小小的乳尖含在口中吮咬，小狮子哪经受过这种刺激，脑子混乱地只知道凭依本能，闭合不上的嘴巴却也只能发出断断续续的单音节，唇边挂着溢出的唾液丝，袭遍全身的难耐与快感在身体里翻滚堆叠，手紧紧地揪着身下的床单，脚趾舒服地蜷在一起，似乎这样就可以让自己得到缓解。  
宗像礼司舌尖轻巧地拨弄充血挺立起来的乳首，抬眼看到周防尊极力忍耐的样子不禁想要戏弄一下，舔湿乳晕后吹了口气，湿润的胸部遇到丝流动的空气轻轻颤动。宗像故意凑到他趴下来的耳边小声问着：“我看阁下的乳房像雌性般饱满，不知道我这样吮吸会不会吮出奶水。”  
低沉性感的低音吹进耳蜗深处惹得小狮子喘叫出声，抖了抖耳朵一副想要远离的样子：“……才不会……”  
“为什么不会？是说我的力道还不够吗？”  
“……我是……公的啊……”小狮子羞红了脸，蒙住眼睛的黑布条有些湿润，会不会欺负地有些过了？宗像安抚着轻柔啄吻对方的嘴唇着力去套弄下身，第一次被人触碰私密处所带来的羞耻感和刺激双重侵蚀着理智，身体愈发奇怪起来，人类的手掌抚摸着生殖器觉得很舒服，然而舒服之外还有另一种感觉在逐渐累积，想要释放，可是周防尊不知道自己想要释放什么，一种和尿意截然不同的感觉从下身传来，有些无助，周防从未体验过这种事。  
“……放手……放开……要出来了……”  
“没关系，让它出来吧。”宗像低声劝慰，手上的动作却加快，周防忍不住了身体绷直从顶端小口处射出一股股白浊的精液。  
“乖孩子……”宗像舔了舔手指上沾到的精液鼓励般轻吻在小狮子的眉心，周防只觉得舒服，射精后的满足感铺天盖地地袭来，才刚知晓情事的小狮子遵循着本能觉得这就足够了，况且很舒服，比好好睡一觉还要舒服。  
宗像想着他该困了，埋在体内的手指再次搅动，确认这只小狮子被自己挑逗地浑身颤抖不已才慢悠悠地来了一句：“先别睡，后面还有更舒服的呢。”  
刚刚高潮后的身体敏感地不像话，腰软得连动一下都困难，穴内挤入了三根手指，分不清是润滑液还是内壁分泌出来的粘液混杂在一起随着手指的抽出滴落，指节搅动发出淫靡的“咕啾”声，半兽人的听觉本就优于人类，此刻却觉得像是在耳朵里搅水，体内的异物突然抽了出去，人类从抽屉里又拿出了什么东西，不管怎样一下子空下来的后穴感受到了一丝丝放松，耳朵捕捉到对方撕开塑料包装的声音，随后是纸盒被打开的声音，接着是什么东西贴在湿润的水面上发出的细微声，随后周防尊在黑暗中感触到了尺寸卓绝的硬物抵上自己屁股。  
他知道这是什么东西，身为一只公狮子，他再清楚不过了，猛地挣扎起来想要逃走，宗像却就着他的力道巧妙地化解随后让他呈跪趴的姿势。  
“看来你喜欢最原始的姿势对吗？”  
对方在明知故问，周防心里有些忐忑，蓄好力想要再试一次逃脱，却被猛地揪住尾巴，尾根传来的疼痛提醒了周防，他现在才想逃已经太晚了，宗像礼司抓着他的尾巴将自己的性器一点点送了进去。  
尺寸太大了，即使有好好地用润滑剂扩张进入仍旧困难，毕竟那个位置本来就不是做这种事的，周防尊痛得耳朵软软地趴着，腰让人类的双手掐地泛红，尾巴一边颤抖着一边缠上宗像的手腕，指甲用力地抓着身下凌乱的床单因为疼痛撕扯出一道道抓痕。无力地在对方的钳制下抬高臀部迎接灼热的硬物，身体不自觉地用力排斥着，宗像礼司现在也很不好受，周防的身体拒绝他的进入现在卡着不上不下地，想着是不是太急躁了，低下身指腹沿着脊柱游走，在漂亮的后背上像是弹奏琴键般轻点，掌心从掐出红印的腰侧揉到前胸：“放松，你越紧张就会越疼。”  
“呜……”小狮子觉得自己有些委屈，他已经努力去让身体放松了，可是身后穴口处的肌肉不受控制，身后宗像的肉刃所带来的刺痛一阵一阵地，额上渗出了细细密密一层薄汗打湿了红色的头发，恍惚间嘴里伸进了宗像微凉的手指，指尖挑逗着嘴里的红舌意图让他转移注意力，周防狠狠地一口咬了下去，鼻息间口腔里顿时弥漫起血腥味，听到人类吃痛倒吸一口凉气的声音得意地扬了扬唇，继而周防被撞得有些发懵发出些细碎的呻吟，宗像礼司回礼似的猛地将整根挺入周防体内逼得他又渗出些泪水濡湿蒙眼睛的布条。  
宗像从周防嘴里抽回手查看伤口，还好，仅仅是犬牙刺破了表皮划出一条不算短的伤口，出血量虽然多却没有很严重。虽然松了口气宗像心里还是不免叹息一声，待会儿还是去打下疫苗吧。  
不过，宠物竟敢伤害主人这可是很严重的事件，想来地下交易场所这种地方不可能不教育这些“商品”什么能做什么不能做，那就只能说是这只小狮子的野性还没被驯化好了，宗像冷静地用力扯着周防尊脖子里套着的铁环，铁环被牵扯一下子卡住喉咙让周防顿觉呼吸困难，周防想要用手缓解一下铁环勒紧的部位然而于事无补，宗像这边一点点勒紧，周防的意识逐渐流失。  
“敢咬伤主人你胆子还挺大的嘛，”宗像的语气略显冰冷。“知道错了吗？”  
小狮子根本无暇回答对方的问题，拼命调适呼吸好让有些缺氧而晕乎乎的大脑好受一些，宗像想着才刚买回来的就杀掉未免太可惜了于是松了手，周防瘫软在床上剧烈地咳着同时大口大口呼吸久违了的新鲜空气，散乱开的红发像是零落的蔷薇花瓣那样鲜艳。  
宗像伸手解开蒙着周防眼睛的黑布，发丝间隐隐可见早已湿润的略微失焦的鎏金色眼眸，抚开湿透贴着脸颊的发丝还能看到嫣红的眼尾以及半干的泪痕，半阖的眸显得眼睫震颤地如同小小的蝶翼。  
拥有这样姿色的宠物杀掉太可惜了，宗像礼司心底里重复了一遍这句话，况且他这是第一次，这样想着宗像压下身子把流血的手指伸到周防眼前：“难道没有人教过你不可以咬伤主人吗？你这只野蛮的小狮子。”  
周防尊喘着气，大脑一片空白，他现在什么都没想也什么都不想去想，只是遵循着本能，嗅到了一丝血腥味后眼前出现宗像礼司流血的手指，是他咬的吗？周防印象中似乎是这样，牙齿用力咬合的时候闻到了血腥味，应该就是那个时候咬伤的吧，看着好严重，人类的手指好脆弱啊。很奇怪，周防尊的确被教育绝对不可以伤害人类却没有丝毫的愧疚感，张口含住自己方才咬了一口的手指，舌头轻柔地舔掉血珠，他只知道自己受伤的时候就是这样用唾液消毒，那就帮这个有点脆弱的人类消消毒吧，过一会儿就没事了。  
宗像礼司眼看着这只小狮子含吮着自己的手指细腻地舔舐，明明双眼还有些失神却这样认真仔细地帮他舔伤口，不觉有些心动，同时下身埋在周防体内的性器又胀了一圈，被填满地丝毫缝隙不剩的内壁灼热地包裹着侵入的硬物，宗像本以为自己硬起来的生殖器温度就够高了，没想到周防体内的紧致湿热如同天堂般引诱地人把持不住。  
他真的是雏吗？真的从来没有经受过相应的调教训练？不过如果真的被调教过是不可能会咬伤主人的吧。  
宗像礼司从周防嘴里抽出手指扯断黏连的唾液丝，掐紧周防的腰抬高臀部小幅度且快速地抽插，这样的频率接连刺激下周防尊身子软得如同软体动物，嘴里的呻吟声接连不止，酥麻感夹杂着快感在体内流窜至四肢百骸，甚至每一个细胞，每一根头发丝，周防尊被他顶弄地又舒服又难受，身体逐渐变得奇怪起来，抓紧床单的手指关节略微泛白。  
小幅度动作的时候宗像一手摸到周防前面抚慰着可怜的性器，两种快感一齐追着周防不放，像是汹涌翻滚的浪潮要将他吞没于其中，周防有些受不了这样的冲击挣扎着想要逃跑，宗像一时没压住他性器从连接的交合处抽了出来，后穴因为刚刚被撑开还显得松软，从里面流出些许黏液，景象十分情色，宗像上前掐住他的脚踝用力拽了回来。  
这次周防被他压着双腿大开再次吃进宗像的硬物，宗像凑到他耳边轻声细语地吹入一阵低沉的柔和声音：“我的问题还没有解决呢，你休想跑。”  
双腿被用力掐着分开几乎要与身体压成一个平面，被彻底撑开的内壁承受着整根生殖器的摩擦和冲撞，周防又痛又爽却又没力气抵抗，只能难耐地喘叫出声，呻吟声也悉数被顶弄地断断续续的，像是浪花撞在礁石上撞成细碎的水滴。  
双臂环上宗像的肩膀，像是泄愤般用力咬了上去再次品尝到了血腥味，指甲撕破宗像身上的白衬衫在后背留下渗血的抓痕，宗像本想再次惩罚这只不听话的野猫，不过疼痛同样给他带来了快感，也就默许了他这样的行为，下次再好好调教好了。  
两具身体交缠在一起，近到能听见对方的心跳。  
周防尊第二次射精后就已经疲累地睡着了，之后发生的事一点印象也没有了，宗像礼司是他的主人这一点还是在宗像每晚的调教下学会的。  
他是宗像礼司的宠物，只是宗像礼司的小狮子，他的主人告诫他，宠物算是主人的个人财产，无论什么事都要让主人知晓。  
周防尊现在卧在属于自己的房间里睡午觉，他的主人宗像礼司白天有着家族事务要忙，临出门前趁着周防还在熟睡把颗跳蛋放入周防的穴内调成低档，随后宗像就悄声地出门了。其实宗像碰他的时候他就醒了，只是因为太困也就没动，只是抖了抖耳朵。他的主人总是乐于采用各种各样的方式调教他，上次记得还是给他戴犬类嘴上的那种嘴笼。  
周防尊也不会说什么，这是他的优点，他不会过多干涉主人，宗像礼司很满意。  
低档只是在甬道里轻微颤动，这种程度还好，周防只是觉得下身微胀，细微的快感像是蚀骨的毒素在体内缓慢地蔓延，他还能忍受到宗像礼司回来。  
偌大的房子里除了他和几个下人就没有其他人了，虽然也曾听宗像提起过，他与父母兄嫂分开住，随着年龄的增长父母帮他安排了门当户对的未婚妻，只是宗像礼司对这位名义上的未婚妻毫无感情毅然退了婚，与生意上的合作伙伴来往的过程中了解到了半兽人这种充当宠物以及性伴侣的存在。  
其间的逻辑在哪里周防也没搞清楚，他也没必要想那么多，他只是主人豢养的大猫。  
宗像礼司对待他既像对待宠物可又不完全是当做宠物，周防尊到宗像家整整一年并且过19岁生日的时候宗像给他买了一对红流苏耳坠，周防动了动毛茸茸的耳朵还想着宗像该不会是在耍他吧，下一秒就被搂在怀中，随着宗像礼司笑意盈盈干脆利落地拿出一次性打洞器在周防头上的耳廓软骨处“咔嚓”一声，当时周防的心里只有在这个人类手上咬出两个血洞这一个想法。红流苏耳坠略微有些重，小狮子的两只耳朵被赘地只能软趴趴地伏着，宗像掩着嘴第一次笑得有些失态，于是他只能同意周防白天可以不戴，不过晚上在床上必须戴好，因为他想看红色流苏随着周防的动作一晃一晃着摇摆，也想看红色流苏混在红色发丝中散乱地铺在床单上的情景。  
周防尊现在在睡觉，心里却想着宗像骨节分明的手指抚摸自己嘴唇和腰侧的触感，埋在体内的跳蛋敬业地震动着，内裤不知不觉有些湿了，小狮子略显寂寞地咬了咬自己的尾巴尖，嗅到熟悉的气味后顿时清醒了不少，下床整了整睡乱的头发单手把额前细碎的刘海儿捋到脑后。  
管家打开大门，宗像礼司指示着身后的几个人：“放在一楼，辛苦了。”随后这些人就搬着一个十分巨大的鱼缸进来了，周防尊站在二楼趴在栏杆处一眼就看见鱼缸里还有一条鱼类半兽人。  
付过薪酬后，宗像走到鱼缸前敲了敲厚实的玻璃，水里的红色鱼人尾巴打了个水花游到宗像面前举起手隔着玻璃和宗像的手交叠在一起。  
这条鱼实属意外收获，宗像礼司生意结束后回家路上又遇到了那个地下交易场所老板，老板搓着手脸上堆满笑容：“宗像先生，上次那只小狮子您还满意吗？”  
宗像回复一个礼节性的微笑：“那只小狮子我很满意。”  
“宗像先生，”老板压低声音。“我这里还有一只，我想您会喜欢。”  
“哦？”宗像礼司挑高眉梢，他以为老板说的是还有另一只狮子。  
“是一条红色的鲤鱼。”  
“鱼？”宗像略感诧异，他没想到地下交易场还会有水里的生物，对方见他疑惑指了指身后几乎能藏一人大小的不透明水箱，打开盖子后从水里冒出了红色的轻纱般的尾鳍，只是从水中浮出眼睛上半部分好奇地观察着。  
“这不是美人鱼么……”宗像更诧异了，况且这颜色很漂亮，大概是家里那只大猫的缘故，宗像现在很喜欢红色的东西。  
“宗像先生完全可以把他当作是美人鱼。”老板敲了敲箱子外壁。“露出脸来让客人看看。”  
鱼人眼睛望着宗像礼司眨了眨，从水下露出整张脸，面容上完全是个可爱的少年，宗像走近仔细看了看：“名字叫什么？”  
“这条鱼还没有名字，我刚入手的，想着宗像先生会喜欢，您要是有心想要就打个对折。”  
指尖摸上鱼人脖子上闭合的腮，周遭细小的鳞片手感很光滑，这是条兽化程度很高的鱼，兽化程度越高越能在拍卖场拍个好价钱，那些有钱有闲的人最喜欢这种与众不同的玩物，尤其鱼类，观赏价值高，还可以在人前炫耀，若是买下这条鱼他甚至可以以观赏人鱼为由宴请业界名流来实现自己的目的，不过是需要买个大些的鱼缸而已，这些付出与收获相比完全不算什么。  
宗像礼司买下了这条红鲤鱼，也买了一个足够他活动的大型鱼缸，转身看到周防尊下楼面带微笑问他：“周防，我给你买了一个新的伙伴。”  
“哦……”周防兴致缺缺。  
“他还没有名字，帮他取个名字吧。”  
周防尊盯着在鱼缸里转来转去游玩的红色鲤鱼不免有些肚子饿：“生鱼片，或者鱼籽酱。”  
“为什么是食物的名字啊？你该不会真的想吃了他吧？”  
“我可没有吃同类的特殊癖好。”周防径直往饭桌走去。“我饿了。”  
这倒让宗像很意外，没想到周防竟然把这条鱼当成同类。  
周防尊窝在向阳的沙发上仅抬起一只眼睨着鱼缸的方向，宗像礼司亲自拿尺子为那条鱼量体裁衣，于是那条鱼就真的决定叫生鱼片了，生鱼片比较怕生只亲近宗像，大概是觉得宗像礼司长得好看像个好人吧，周防没兴趣继续看下去阖上眸选择睡觉。  
宗像的手指滑过小人鱼的脊柱，生鱼片兽化略微严重不会说话，在宗像为他量身体尺寸不经意间肢体接触的瞬间有些心跳加速，仔细来看，青发人类五官精致柔和，显得内敛沉静，在小人鱼的认知里完全是个好男人的标准，红色的尾巴轻柔地拨弄起水纹意图引起对方的注意，虽不会说话但他善于观察，他知道宗像喜欢红色于是想要利用自己漂亮的红尾巴这一点。  
“怎么了？”宗像看这条红鲤鱼臀部摆得格外色情心里思考着鲤鱼的繁殖期大概是在什么时候。生鱼片双手环上宗像的脖颈贴了上去，湿滑的上半身紧贴对方的衣服同时濡湿，被打湿的地方贴着身体还挺不舒服的，宗像却也没推开他，只是把眼镜摘下来放好：“想做吗？”  
小鲤鱼点了点头，宗像却瞟了周防尊一眼，他的小狮子耳朵动了动就没有别的动作了，轻笑一声贴着生鱼片的耳鳍说道：“不可以，那只猫会不开心的。”  
生鱼片略微有些不满，但是既然主人都明确拒绝了也就识相地没再继续勾引。  
然而自从宗像买了这条鱼陪周防的时间就越来越少了，现在屋子里四处都有下人在忙来忙去，小狮子百无聊赖地趴在鱼缸边沿瞅着游来游去的小鲤鱼，生鱼片从水下看着水面上的小狮子，来到这里几天后了解到这是主人宗像礼司养的大猫，在生鱼片眼里几乎可以算得上是极尽宠爱了，这只狮子的颈侧纹着主人家的家纹，而自己身上就没有，家纹代表着半兽人成为主人的所有物，也许是因为自己的情况特殊吧，或许哪天宗像还会把他高价卖出去。周防尊还能和主人偶尔拌拌嘴，而自己连声带都没有，想想就觉得羡慕，浮出水面和对方的视线相交，鎏金色的眼瞳剔透地如同宝石，眉宇间透露着一股英气，然而柔顺的红色发丝又衬得整张脸都很美，是那种带有侵略性的美，让人一眼就忘不掉，也难怪主人会格外心悦他。  
大猫无聊地搅动鱼缸里的水，刚好宗像礼司回来看到这一幕：“周防，你该不会真想吃了生鱼片吧？”  
他只是开个玩笑，周防也知道，语气敷衍地回了一句：“才不会吃。”  
宗像只是轻笑，从带回来的袋子里找出几件衣服：“这是给生鱼片准备的宴会礼服。”  
“宴会是今晚？”周防问了一句。  
“没错。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
“那好吧，我只帮生鱼片准备好了。”宗像敲了敲玻璃壁让小鲤鱼出来好换衣服，生鱼片从鱼缸里出来浑身淌着水，宗像走上前把他抱到沙发上。看着宗像抱别人心里还是有些吃味的，原本想要转身上楼的周防又停了下来。宗像的手探入小鲤鱼的衣服里面帮他脱下来，随后套上漂亮的白色礼服小裙子以及金色假发。  
“为什么是裙子？”周防发问。  
“金发雌性美人鱼不会更觉得有趣吗？”宗像认真整理着裙摆，而周防尊只是翻了个白眼：“但他是雄性。”  
“乐趣就在于此，乍一看是雌性人鱼然而裙下却又有着雄性生殖器官，了解到这一事实后会更加有趣。”  
人类的兴趣还真是难以理解。周防看他们挨得亲密不禁有些不愉快，但心里又清楚，这条鱼才是今晚的主角。眼看着准备就绪宗像刚说去换一套衣服就被周防拽着上了楼落下锁，平时怎么没发现他手脚这么麻利？宗像还在疑惑着就看到周防从陈列柜里摆放的耳饰架上取下红流苏的那对戴上，毛茸茸的圆圆的狮子耳朵努力立起来好让红流苏随着身体的动作摆动，这是小狮子求交合的信号。  
“还站门口干什么？难道要我把你推床上吗？”周防的尾巴慢悠悠地摆着像是在挠着宗像礼司的心尖。  
宗像松了松领带扯掉：“今晚我还有重要的宴会。”  
“哼，”小狮子坐在床边，涂着红色护甲油的脚尖轻点着地板，护甲油还是宗像硬抓着他的脚踝涂上去的。“我看你兴致高得很。”  
不可否认，宗像脱下外套摘掉眼镜走到周防面前抬手挑起他的下颚吻了下去：“在宴会开始之前这点时间还是有的。”  
“要是敢半小时内完事你就跟那条鱼过一辈子吧。”  
“哦呀？”宗像礼司笑出声。“我的小狮子吃醋了？”  
周防并没回答只是环上对方的脖子吮咬他的下唇，宗像则从善如流地用舌尖描摹小狮子上唇瓣的形状，温热的唇舌交缠在一起互相从对方的口中汲取津液，黏合的双唇分开后宗像沿着对方脸部轮廓一路往上咬上耳廓，刻意舔湿戴耳饰的洞舌尖拨弄银质勾环弄出细微的响声，夹杂着搅动起的粘稠水声刺激着耳膜深处，周防耳朵快速的动了几下也就顺从地趴伏下来任由对方啃咬，而自己则是抱紧宗像嗅着他身上的气味，熟悉的味道里混合着鱼腥味让他皱了皱眉，用力地咬了下去却在犬牙接触表皮时又放缓了力道，长久的调教让周防尊学会了怎样掌控力道既让宗像礼司觉得痛又不会出血。感觉到肩膀传来的刺痛，宗像伸手抚摸着大猫的红色头发耐心安抚着，另一只手摸索到尾巴根部拿捏着力道施加刺激，明明只是尾巴被抚触却像是有一簇火花沿着脊椎直窜大脑，细弱的火花点燃起了身体里隐藏的欲火，被冷落的寂寞以及身体的寂寞像是在叫嚣着不满足。  
嫣红的软舌舔了舔咬痕的位置，双手开始不安分地贴着宗像礼司的身体游走想要除去这层阻隔他们肌肤相亲的衣物，宗像按住他的手：“我说过了，待会儿还有宴会。”  
“反正你衣服那么多。”周防想直接一点把衣衫撕开可是被宗像抓住手腕用领带绑了起来。紫罗兰色的眼眸里满是无奈：“还真是只学不乖的野猫。”  
“哼……”周防尊扬起唇角挑衅。“你喜欢。”  
“我好像从来没有说过。”  
宗像让他跪趴在床上，双手探入裤子里摸上长有细小倒刺的灼热硬物，上半身伏在周防背上，周防上半身的衣服只是堪堪挂着一扯就掉，稍微垂眸就瞥见他颈侧刻着的家纹，轻柔地吻了吻，这家纹通常代表着半兽人是隶属于主人的奴隶也是主人的所有物，只是在宗像这里还有另一层意味，这只小狮子是他唯一的性伴侣，无论之后还会再买多少宠物都不会给他们刻上这个家纹。  
宗像微凉的两手一起抚慰着下身微胀的性器让周防很快就软了腰，仅依靠小臂和膝盖支撑着身体，嘴里忍不住发出甜腻的低喘。  
话说为什么这只狮子会这么诱人呢？宗像总是会思考这个问题，蔷薇发色与鎏金眼眸搭配起来是那么和谐具有美感，更何况周防尊这张脸完全就是带有野性的那一类美人脸吧，手指抚上去掐着他的下颚迫使周防以一种极其别扭的姿势转过脸来与他视线相对。不仅如此，这双眼睛也如同宝物，宗像凑过去落下轻吻，周防有些不明所以，但也只是听话地由着他亲。  
当然还有这具色情的身体，越是调教越是淫荡也是让宗像为之着迷的部分。  
指腹耐心地刺激着性器敏感的顶端部分，周防身子紧绷颤抖起来，喉间发出一声愉悦的轻吟：“宗像……要射出来了……”  
得到信号后宗像礼司从抽屉里拿出丝带将性器根部缠绕起来并打出一个蝴蝶结：“先别急着射出来。”肿胀感一下子扩大释放不得，周防难耐地摆了摆腰。宗像扯下他的裤子看到后穴处欲求不满地翕合着，挤了些润滑剂抹在穴口处，指尖探入里面四处抹了少许，随后又挤出些均匀抹在跳蛋上调成最大输出档放了进去，穴内挤入了震动频率如此高的东西周防不觉收紧了甬道，内壁分泌出些许肠液和跳蛋外表包覆的一层润滑液起到了润滑作用将跳蛋挤入了更深处，越深刺激越是强烈，越是强烈越收紧内壁，跳蛋愈发被挤得更深。  
周防尊眼里蒙上一层水汽，用力咬着床单缓解身体里堆叠起来的快感，宗像让他转过身来，绑缚在一起的手臂绕在自己脖颈处，周防难耐地用脚踝蹭着他试图勾引，宗像强压下想要贯穿对方的念头吻上那张喘吟不断的嘴。修长的长腿缠上宗像的腰努力想要宗像帮他缓解这份难受的感觉。  
掌心慢慢地揉到腰窝，指尖轻抚着他身上的敏感点，周防喘息着睁开浸润在情欲里的眼眸探出红舌缓慢舔着自己嘴唇，用轻轻浅浅的气音挑逗着：“别忍着了……你想进来吧？”  
宗像手上的动作略微停顿，红色的小狮子凑到他耳边舔弄着耳垂上的软肉，往耳蜗深处吹入催人情欲勃发的暧昧吐息：“我现在手都被你绑起来了……你想怎么干我都可以……”  
真是不知廉耻又赤裸裸的勾引啊，宗像礼司承认他为这只大猫心动，明明施加调教的一方是身为主人的他，可是为何觉得得逞的总是这只小狮子呢？摸出安全套戴好扶着柱身直接挤入周防体内，穴口和甬道都被撑开刺激地周防后背绷出优美的弧度，嘴里只能发出断断续续的甜腻轻吟。双臂撑在周防身体两侧腰腹用力抽插，狮耳上戴着的红色流苏耳坠被撞得随着节奏晃来晃去。未来得及拉出来的跳蛋在性器的顶弄下埋得更深了，即使隔着一层薄薄的橡胶宗像也能感受到内壁的紧致温热，在摩擦下壁肉紧紧地吸附着柱身像是整个人都要升上天堂那样欲仙欲死。周防尊被侵犯地放任自己的尾音带上甜软的颤抖，音调一次高过一次，宗像知道这只小狮子被操爽了。  
宗像把环着自己脖子的手臂拿开，就着自己的灼热还在对方身体里的状态让对方再次转身趴下，性器在甬道里狠狠地转了一圈，周防略微吃痛本想给身后的人类一个眼刀却在对方手指对肿胀得难受的性器抚慰下变得迷醉，像是品尝到了醇香的美酒，周防尊耳朵捕捉着自己和对方紊乱又急促的喘息，鼻息间是两人身上混合在一起的味道，认知到这一现状小狮子内心又是一阵满足。  
猛然间，耳边响起刺耳的来电铃声，宗像吓得差点萎了，从外套口袋里摸出终端机本想划到“拒接”然而看到来电人后还是选择了接听：“您好，威斯曼先生，您知道您这电话来得有点不是时候吗？”  
周防身上黏着微咸的汗水，红色的发丝早像是浸过水般散乱地贴着脸颊，张着口喘息平复呼吸也只是发出些气音。  
“我知道，今晚的宴会时间可是19点，哦呀，您竟然会对美人鱼感兴趣吗？”  
“好好，我知道了，放心，我今晚就准备把那条人鱼送出去。”宗像心情有些愉悦，下身小幅度却快速地进出着，周防好不容易稳下心神又被一阵阵细小的浪花裹挟其中，想要喘叫出声，可是理智清楚对方在通话中还是保持安静比较好，不过这个人类似乎就是故意为难他，大脑像是淹没在情欲的漩涡中既舒服又羞耻。  
“当然，威斯曼先生，祝我们合作愉快。”宗像礼司这才结束通话，视线下移注意到周防眼尾红得像是刚哭过，小狮子努力让自己的声音听起来像是生气了：“做的时候不准接电话……”  
轻笑着俯下身吻去他眼角的泪花：“抱歉，这是我生意上的合作伙伴。”故意保持着深入的状态让性器在甬道内尽力去搅动，周防在这样的恶意调戏下失了方寸，穴口不自觉绞紧，情爱的节奏完全落在身为主人的宗像手里，不过宗像也没有什么余裕就是了，在周防尊这样的尤物面前还能忍住没有立刻缴械已经不错了。  
“……宗、宗像……让我射……”周防的声音染上了哭腔，宗像这才想起还绑着他的性器，扯开丝带却用指腹堵住顶端出口：“再等一下，一起……”  
猛烈的抽插动作将周防所有的抗议声都撞碎，蓄势已久的性器在体内冲撞着，红色流苏晃得愈发厉害，周防觉得自己要受不了了浑身颤抖不已，他可能都没意识到自己是在和宗像礼司说话：“……不、不行了……礼司……啊……礼司……让我射……”  
叫名字实在太犯规了，宗像曾经调教过他好几次让他叫自己名字可周防总是不肯叫，被自己操干地略显喑哑的性感声线正叫着自己的名字，宗像礼司加快了抽插的速度掐紧小狮子的细腰，就在即将攀上高潮时移开堵住出口的手指两个人一齐射了出来。  
待高潮的余韵结束后，宗像从他体内抽出来扔掉用过的安全套，解开绑在周防手腕上的领带看到勒出的红痕放到唇边吻了吻，将周防衣服悉数脱掉后抱起来走进卧室内侧的浴室，周防只是觉得累和不想动，他也乐得让宗像抱着走。水温刚好，泡在水里缓解着方才的疲累更加不想动了，宗像先清理好自己，怕周防泡太久再晕过去直接将他抱出来擦干身上沾着的水渍再放到床上。  
宗像抚开他的额发落下轻吻：“晚安，周防。”  
“我还不困……”周防的确还不困，只有累这一个感受。  
“那就等你困了再睡。”宗像换了一身新燕尾服，擦了擦镜片重新戴好，今晚的目的只有通过这条稀有的美人鱼好让自己的生意伙伴欠下自己这边的人情这一件事，半兽人还是有很多作用的嘛，回头看了眼床上的大猫，明明说着不困却很快睡着了，呼吸也渐趋平稳。  
等把这条鱼送人暂时还是不要再买新的宠物了。

fin.


End file.
